


A Crow in the Park

by BrianneABanana



Category: RWBY
Genre: Crow!Qrow, M/M, Some Cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianneABanana/pseuds/BrianneABanana
Summary: Qrow doesn't believe for a second that Clover Ebi is a constant force of nicety. He has to get to the bottom of this...Here's my Crow!Qrow AU where Clover doesn't know its Qrow and is sweet anyways
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 172





	A Crow in the Park

**Author's Note:**

> I'm giving it the old college try and putting this out there! Dedicated to all the people who need some Fair Game love <3

Qrow Branwen couldn’t fuckin believe it. 

“There is _no way_ someone is that nice constantly.”

Qrow paced his military (Jimmy) issued apartment, trying to figure out his newest acquaintance. He couldn’t for the life of him remember anyone being as half as nice to other people _and himself_ as Clover Ebi had been.

“Maybe I just haven’t seen him enough…” Qrow paced some more, formulating a plan.

He decided. He’ll go _undercover._

* * *

Qrow followed Clover the next day to a park on the outskirts of Atlas Academy. Using his stealth skills, he shifted into his crow form and stalked after the man, hopping along paths and flitting through tree branches. He stopped his pursuit when the man in question sat down on a bench, looking out into the vastness of Solitas from his perch. Crow hopped down from his tree and approached Clover, doing his best to act like a common crow rather than a hidden man.

“Oh! Would you look at that? I didn’t know crows came this far north... “

Crow turned to acknowledge Clover. He gave a short caw and hopped nearer, acting curious. 

“How lucky… haha only me right? Come here pretty bird, grace me with your company.” He patted the bench next to him.

Qrow inwardly huffed. _‘Geez, does this guy ever stop?’_ He humored Clover and hopped onto the bench, but chose to keep his distance otherwise. Qrow sat there as Clover chatted away, talking about this thing and that. He was spacing out a little until he heard Clovers voice change it's tone.

“I have this new coworker- I guess I can call him my friend… Who I want to help. I heard a lot about him from the General and Commander Schnee even before I met him, but after meeting him for the first time I knew he’d had a rough life. A semblance of passive _bad_ luck? Of what I’ve been told about his past… Lets just say that I really want him to understand how amazing he is, and that having bad luck doesn’t define him…” 

Qrow had swiveled his head to hear clearly what Clover said, though the man was none the wiser as he turned to smile at Qrow.

“Lucky for me I’ll get to spend a lot more time with him on missions, so I can help him feel better!” 

Qrow almost dropped his beak. _‘W-what?’_ He didn’t have time to respond before Clover stood up. 

“Thank you for listening pretty bird, talking through my thoughts out loud was just what I needed. You’re quite the extraordinary creature you know? Letting me so close for so long…” He gripped his chin in thought briefly. “Well, in any case, I’ll chalk it up to luck. Bye little crow!”

And just like that, he walked away leaving Qrow stunned.

* * *

Qrow doesn’t know how to deal with his discovery, other than avoiding Clover for a few days to clear his head. He does keep meeting up with Clover, _just to hear what he has to say_ , he rationalizes. 

The last straw comes when Clover suddenly tells him that he really likes Qrow.

Qrow let out a tiny noise at Clovers words-

 _"_ _I like Qrow... more than I professionally should."_

Qrows feathers rumpled and fluffed as he flew away, flustered and unaware of Clover calling after him.

* * *

Finally, Qrow decides to confront the man about it, but can’t decide how. The decision comes to him rather, a few days later when he and Clover are on a mission to protect supplies going to amity. Clover and Qrow are having some issues working together, and Clover seems off in general. 

Qrow swung harbinger in a quick arc, slaying a grim that had charged at Clovers back. “You seem distracted Lucky Charm, what gives?”

“Huh? Oh thanks for the save Qrow. It's… well it's not really anything important-”

“I’m gonna stop your right there Cloves. If it's enough to distract you, then it's worth talking about. I’m pretty sure you would tell me the same.” he said pointedly.

“Alright, if you insist. I’ve been spending time in a park in Atlas, and probably through my semblance have been talking to this crow. Trust me, I don’t know how I got it to stay either! I’ve been telling it my thoughts and musings, and it's been helping me think through some decisions lately, but the last thing I told it made it fly away in such a huff! Maybe I made it uncomfortable? But I mean, it was only a crow…”

“Well, stranger things have happened in this world, so I don’t doubt that. As for if you somehow offended this crow, I’d try to see if it would come back and hear you out. Maybe it needed time to process what you told it.”

“Thats- really good advice… thank you Qrow.”

“Any time Lucky Charm.”

* * *

Clover goes back to the park again the next day, same time as always, and finds the crow sitting on the bench they’d always sit on.

“You’re back! Uh.. I didn’t mean to fluster you... “ The crow simply stared back at Clover. A few minutes went by and nothing was said or done, so Clover decided to cut his loses and leave. He turned his back, only to hear a familiar voice.

“You really didn’t have to say all that nice stuff about me Lucky Charm. It makes a man want to turn into a crow and fly away.”

Clover shot around so fast he almost toppled over. He gaped, seeing Qrow Branwen in the place of the crow he had been talking to for almost 3 weeks now.

“YOU- You were??? I can’t believe this.” he held his head in his hands and he heard Qrow chuckle.

“Stranger things have happened.”

“That they have.” Clover replied, smiling back at Qrow now. “You were that crow this whole time? And you didn’t say anything?”

“I was.” Qrow rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, “I wanted to tell you, but I couldn’t decide how. Honestly I started coming to see you to see if you really were as good of a person as you showed me you were, but after you told me all of those nice things I couldn’t stop coming to see you. Your uh… admission of your feelings was what caught me off guard.”

“That explains why you had such good advice for me the other day on our mission… Wait, why did you want me to come see you again? Just so you could tell me you were the crow?”

“Well yes, and… as I said,” Qrow stepped closer to Clover so they were chest to chest, “Those kind of admissions make a man want to… _reciprocate_ ”

“Oh?”

“Yes you big lug, _I like you_. How did you put it? ‘More than I professionally should?’ how very you.”

“Haha, I like you too Qrow. Come here…” Clover wrapped his arms around Qrows waist and pulled him in. “Is this ok?” 

“More than ok.”

Their kiss was gentle, and lasted only a minute.

“... you were the _cutest_ bird”

**_*Enraged Squawks*_ **


End file.
